Behind Closed Doors
by WritingIsFromTheHeart
Summary: They both can't stop thinking about the kiss. should they say something? and what happens when someone begins to catch on? Seddie. Changes POV from one characters thoughts to another. First story, so we'll see how this goes.It gets better as you read on.
1. wondering thoughts

Behind Closed Doors

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAM's POV (her thought's)

What was I thinking?

Kissing Freddie. Now everything is different. I haven't insulted that dork for TWO weeks now.

Everything is weird. We couldn't even hug after David Archuleta won 'America Sings'.

If we keep going on like this someone is bound to find out.

I can hardly believe that Carly has not caught on yet.

I'm actually at my house for once.

Carly had to stay up and work on a history project and she said the only way I could stay over

is if I helped.

That required work, so I went home.

Just lying here on my bed. Thinking about things that need to be thought.

I'm strong. Always have been and always shall be, but with Freddie and this kiss…..

I'm scared. What if someone finds out? Or if I enjoyed it? Wait, did I just think that!?

I did not enjoy that kiss. NO way NO how. Come on Sam, that's crazy. This is FREDDIE.

I can not like him. No…..no….. maybe?

*RING RING* oh, my phone. Hey, a text from Carly.

'Sam, Freddie's computer crashed and he lost our bit for the next iCarly. Can you get back over here?

You can stay the night without helping me……. Oh, and we have ham. ~ Carly'

I better get over there. It's the ham that did it.

iCarly is the greatest thing that ever happened in my life, well that and beef jerky.

No one will ever know my thoughts,

Behind closed doors.


	2. thinking about it

Thinking about it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I made it to Carly's. I had to catch a bus since my mom wouldn't drive me. *Knock Knock Knock* Urgghhh…. Where are they? Can someone answer the door?! Whatever I will just pick the lock. One…two…. There we go, I'm in. I look around. Where is everyone?

"Carly! Freddie!" I yell, "Hello!"

"Shhhhhhhh" I heard as I turned and saw Freddie coming down the stairs. Wow for it being so late he sure looks good. NO, Sam snap out of it. He's going to notice you staring at him. Turn your head, SAY something!

"What's with the Shhhhh-ing geek?" I ask.

"Carly is still working on her history project and you know how she gets when she is working on homework." Oh yes, if there's one thing I have learned, it is to NEVER interrupt Carly when she working on homework. I mean there was this one time I "broke her train on thought" and she told me to leave and she didn't even let me stay for spaghetti tacos.

"Okay, well how are we supposed to re-shoot the iCarly bit if she won't stop doing her homework?" I ask. Come on Carly I don't want to be left alone with Freddie!

"Carly said that I can just film you first then add Carly in later."

No. that means I'm going to be filming with Freddie alone?! That's just great. Stupid dweeb he is not even worth my time, but why can't I get him out of mind?

"Sam, you coming?"

"Oh… yea" I stutter. How long was I standing there? Probably look like a fool. Okay Sam you can do this just keep it together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FREDDIE's POV

Sam's been acting strange and she's been like this for a while, not just tonight. Ever since our kiss she hasn't messed with me at all. It's beginning to scare me. Is she planning something? Maybe she enjoyed the kiss as much as I did. Wait, backup Freddie! This is Sam your talking about. Sam! The girl that you fight with everyday and she picks on you every chance she gets. There is no way I could ever like her.

But then again, I did see her stare at me when I was coming down the stairs. Ahhhh…. It's nothing. She was probably just imagining what it would be like if she pushed me down the stairs. Okay lets see where did I set my camera. There it is.

"Okay Sam, if you could just stand right there , I'm going to film your face first."

"Yea, whatever Freddie." See right there! No dork, or greek, or Freddork. Nothing.

"Freddie! Freddie! Earth to Freddie!"

Oh right, stupid just stand there thinking about her when she's right in front of you. Okay, just breathe and begin filming. Sam has some of the cutest….. I mean funnest face expressions. And wow her eyes. I have never noticed before how beautiful they are and with her hair…… whoa, snap out of it Freddie.

"Okay and cut. Good job Sam" I say as she falls into the beanbag. Whew I hope she didn't notice my staring.

Maybe I should talk about the kiss with her. I mean I can't stop thinking about it. No. I can't do that. We promised we would never speak of it again. Besides if I bring it up Sam will most likely murder me and there's no chance that she is still thinking about it too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAM's POV

I saw Freddie staring at me when we were filming. Is he still thinking about the kiss too? No of course not. I really need to get passed this. Maybe if we do talk about it, I could stop thinking about it. No Freddie will probably hold it against me for the rest of my life if I even so much as to hint that I enjoyed that kiss. Just keep the feelings locked up, behind closed doors.


	3. School Mornings

School Mornings

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

SAM's POV

"Sam! Sam! It's time to get up!"

"Go away," I mutter. School is torture enough, but getting up for it is the worst part. I slowly open my eyes. Everything is coming into focus. I'm in Carly's living room. That's right, after things got way to awkward between me and Freddie last night in the studio. I lied and said I was tired. I came downstairs and watched Girly Cow until I fell asleep. ……. I smell bacon. I turn around and see Spencer in the kitchen.

"Morin' Spence."

"Good Morning!" he shouts cheerfully. Okay, note to self Spencer is definitely a morning person, so don't talk to him until after you are fully awake.

"Where's Carly?" I ask. I know she was just here waking me up.

"She's upstairs finishing getting ready," he responds.

"Carly! I'm up now!" I yell up the stairs.

"Want some bacon?" Spencer asks. As he set a whole plate on the table. He didn't even have to ask that question; of course I wanted bacon. I sit down and start chowing down. *Knock Knock Knock* Oh no there is only one person that could be.

"Come in," Spencer yells as he walks back into his room. None other than Freddie walks in. God, he looks nice today. Man, I need to stop thinking about him. Things will only get weirder. Then someone is bound to notice.

"Hey," he said.

"Sup?" I ask with my mouth full of bacon. Freddie looks at me with disgust….. Oops maybe I should have swallowed first, but then Freddie begins to smile. Almost as if he were admiring me. Ahhhh what a gorgeous smile.

"Nothing. Where's Carly?" he says. Of course, he can't go two seconds without asking for her.

"She's getting ready." Come on Carly how long does it take you to get ready?! Get down here.

"So….. Did you finish that bit for iCarly?" I only asked that so we weren't just sitting there awkwardly again.

"Yea, you're all good. I just need to film Carly today and I can have it done by the next iCarly."

"Cool" I say. Not sure where to go from there. Now, I'm stuck here with Freddie and I swear I saw Carly peek down here then run back upstairs. I guess I was seeing things.

CARLY's POV

Sam and Freddie have been acting differently. I don't think they know that I've noticed. But I have. I haven't heard Sam call Freddie a dork for awhile. Actually ever since Sam went to go apologize to Freddie about saying he never kissed anyone. I wonder what happened. Nah….. It was probably nothing. I mean this is Sam AND Freddie, the only reason they even stand in the same room is because they are both friends with me. Still something is going on with them. I walked downstairs and stopped when I saw them. They were hardly even talking, just staring. I decided to go back upstairs before anyone saw me. Though I'm pretty sure Sam looked my way. Oh well, those two need to work whatever is wrong out. So I guess I'll just wait another five minutes before going down again.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

(Still Carly's POV)

"Hey guys," I say when I walk into the kitchen. Strange, they were still just sitting there. I at least expected them to be nagging or yelling or something, but no there was nothing. Nothing at ALL.

"Carly! Hey. " they both said. It looks like they finally snapped out of it.

"What's going on?" I ask. They both glance at each other.

"Nothing," they both say again. Yea right, something is going on. I know it and I will find out.

"Lets go. We're going to be late to school." they both get up and follow me out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**So this story was just going to be a one-shot at first because I didn't think I could write a whole story, but now I'm thinking that this story will go up to about 4 or 5 chapters.**

**This is my first story so I kind of don't know what I'm doing, but I'm getting the hang of it.**

**MoodRings230****: Thank you so much, actually reading your review is what pushed me to add more to this story. **

**- J**


	4. Realizing

Realizing

------------------------------------------------------------------

After School

SPENCER's POV

Lets see where did I put that drill? And the peacock feathers? I wonder as I search through my sculpture supplies. I got the GREASTEST idea for a sculpture when I was looking up animals online. It is a giant half peacock, half panda bear. That I shall name Pandapea or bearpea? Ummmm….. I don't….. *knock knock*. I turn around expecting to see Carly, Sam, and Freddie walk in, but instead it was only Freddie.

"Hey where's Carly and Sam?" I ask. Strange for them not to be here.

"They went to Groovy Smoothie after school." Awwwww… Carly didn't even call and ask me if I wanted one. Then again if they are at Groovy Smoothie, then why is Freddie here?

"So….. Freddo…. What cha doing here? Need to go and work on iCarly" I wonder if I get this sculpture done in time for the next iCarly that they will show it.

"I need some advice Spencer and since you are the only other male I know, I hope you can help me."

"Okey- day. What's troubling you bro?" I don't why we people call each other "bro" I mean there not even related. And llamas they are so cool. Oh right focus, Freddie needs some man to man advice.

"Well….. You see…. There's this girl….. And……" Freddie stutters for words. Boy has lady problems. Oh yes, I remember when I had my fair share of lady issues. My first real girlfriend, Becky, dumped me in seventh grade just for asking for her chewed gum. She dumped me so fast I didn't even have time to say it was going to be for my first sculpture ever. It was a huge gum ball made of little tiny pieces of gum. Wait, back to Freddie.

" See…. I can't get her out of my head and I don't think she feels the same way…" Freddie continues. Boy, I hope this isn't about Carly again.

"Carly?" I ask.

"No no it's someone else ….." he responds. Wow someone other than my little sis, that's different.

"Who is it?" I ask Freddie.

FREDDIE's POV

Sam! It's Sam! That's who it is! You know the girl that constantly rips on me and loves all meat! Carly's BEST FRIEND! With her beautiful blonde hair and amazing smile. I can't stop thinking about her. And the kiss just keeps playing over and over again in my mind. It's Sam!

"Oh… you know just this girl from school," I say. Please have something that will actually help me Spencer or else the only person left to talk to is Carly and then she will get suspicious.

"Well, all I got is that you should just tell this girl how you really feel," Spencer says and goes back to working on his sculpture. I drop onto the couch. "Tell her how I feel?!?!" No I can't do that. She will never let me live it down. Some advice Spencer. Just then Carly and Sam walk in.

"Hey we're home!" Carly shouted to Spencer. Sam was next to her trying to suck up every last drop of her smoothie. I couldn't help but to smile.

"What are you looking at?" Sam says breaking my moment. _You. _It's not that hard, come on Freddie just say it and besides you were looking at her, you can just leave out the part where you smiled and thought she looked cute.

"Nothing …. I was just ….. Lost in my thoughts," I said. That was not very convincing, there's no way Sam will believe that.

"Whatever," she says as she walks into the kitchen. Urggghhh Freddie your so stupid! 'Lost in our thoughts!?!' that's such a lame excuse.

SAM's POV

"Lost in his thoughts?" Yea right. I know for sure he was looking at me and smiling. I'm stupid, it was so obvious and if Carly had not been talking with Spencer, she would have seen it too. Freddie is driving me nuts! Okay that's it I only have one other option …… I have to talk to Freddie about the kiss and if he so much as laughs I will make the rest of his life miserable.

"Guys, lets go upstairs and talk about iCarly and junk," I heard Carly say.

"That's right I still need to film Carly for the next bit," Freddie adds.

"Okay," I say and follow them up the stairs. In the iCarly studio I fall into the beanbag, while Freddie is getting his camera ready to film Carly.

"Ready Carly?" he asks. She nods in response.

"Okay 5... 4... 3... 2..." Freddie counts down and begins filming. Carly is making a bunch of hilarious face expressions, but wait a second…… is Freddie looking at me?! He is…. I glance over to him and he looks away. I can't believe he was just looking at me. Why would he do that. I need to gets things back to normal and if the only way to do that is to talk to Freddie about you-know-what, then okay.

"And cut," Freddie says to Carly, as he sets his camera down.

"I'm thirsty. Anyone else want anything?" Carly asks.

"Nah," I say.

"No I'm good," Freddie answers.

"Okay well I'm going to go downstairs, I'll be back in a minute." she says, walking about the door. This is good . Now I can talk to Freddie.

CARLY's POV

Freddie was totally looking at Sam! I know he was filming me, but he wasn't even focused and he forgot to push the record button. Since he was too distracted, by SAM. I'm going to have to do that bit over again, whenever Freddie realizes that it did not record. I was going to say something until I saw him looking at Sam and then Sam look back. I guess they didn't workout whatever is bugging them. I decided to leave them alone again. I can't believe something big is going on and neither Sam nor Freddie as told me about it. I walk to the fridge and take out a pitcher of lemonade.

"Hey little sis, what's going on?" I see Spencer walk out of his room with his hands full of metal objects.

"Nothing, it's just Sam and Freddie have been acting weird lately, so I've been leaving them alone hoping they will work it out, but no." I look at Spencer and is just standing there like he is thinking and getting ready to say something. Please let it be something helpful and not about his sculpture.

"You know…. Freddie did come over here when you and Sam were at Groovy Smoothie." Freddie was over here without me or Sam?

"Well what did he want?" I ask.

"He wanted some man to man relationship advice," Spencer says.

"Ha. Relationship advice from you?" I question jokingly.

"Hey, I have good advice. Anyway he was asking about what to do because likes this girl and he doesn't know if she likes him back; he didn't know what to do," Spencer informs me. That's it? Well why didn't Freddie just ask for my advice, I mean me and Sam could have…. WAIT a second.

"Spencer! Did Freddie tell you who this girl was?!"

"Actually no, he just said it was a girl from school." Oh my gosh. There's no way! It can't be Sam. I mean Sam and Freddie liking each other is like saying Ms. Briggs is a nice teacher. That's crazy, right?……. Maybe not. I mean they have been acting strange and all the staring! And I left them alone. I wonder what's going on up there?

SAM's POV

(back in the iCarly studio)

Okay just go up and say it. Just get it over with, so you can put this behind you. I get up off the beanbag and walk towards him, actually he is walking towards me too. I reach him and take a deep breath.

"We need to talk," not only did I say, but Freddie said it at the same time to me! What does want to talk about? I should at least say that I want to talk about the kiss.

"It's about the kiss," we say together again. I just stand there staring at him and he's staring at me. Both of us surprised by the other.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note**

**So the story is coming to an end. I will possibly end it in the next chapter or the one after that, I'm not sure yet.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**- J**


	5. Confessions

Confessions

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about the kiss," we say together again. I just stand there staring at him and he's staring at me. Both of us surprised by the other.

FREDDIE's POV

The kiss?! Sam wanted to talk about the kiss? Maybe she was thinking about it too. I mean you could tell she was acting weird.

"Ummmm…. So yea….." Sam mutters. She's so cute when she's speechless. Oh no, what should I say? Urgghhh Freddie come on you just brought up the kiss and Sam can't find the words, SAY SOMETHING.

"I…. ummmm…. Well you see Sam our kiss…. Was… I can't stop…." I was fumbling for words just like she was. She was just standing there looking at me. Man, she's pretty. And that's when before I even knew what I was doing, I brought my lips down to hers. After a moment I stepped back. Sam was looking at me in shock or confusion or maybe anger. Great, Freddie look what you did! She probably was going to say that the kiss should have never happened and there you go just ambush her! I'm so dead. She's not even saying anything, just standing there. Maybe this would be a good time to run. She inhales like she is about to say something, here it comes, I had a good run, I just wish I could tell my mom that she is crazy and I don't have ticks before Sam kills me.

"Why ? Why did you do that?" Sam asks. Her voice was soft and mellow. Wow, no yelling nothing. Why. Why did you do that Freddie. There has to be a reason. Well there is, think Sam is pretty, hilarious, cute, and love all the little, sometimes offensive, nicknames she calls me, and our kiss keeps playing over and over again in my mind, and I'm falling for you Sam Puckett. Should I say that. I don't know. Wait remember what Spencer said, 'Just tell her how you feel.' okay, here goes nothing.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ambush you like that, but I was at a loss for words and when you said you wanted to talk about the kiss, my heart skipped a beat because that kiss is all I've been thinking about for the past few weeks and I didn't want to bring it up cause we said never to bring it up again, but then you haven't insulted me once since then and that got me to thinking maybe the kiss meant something to her too and I don't know I could be wrong, was I wrong? Cause I don't know what to think and if you're going to kill me can you please let me tell my mom she's crazy because she really is and…….." I was interrupted by Sam putting her lips on mine. She literally took my breath away because I just confessed all my feelings to her so fast that I didn't even stop to breathe. She pulled away and looked at me and smiled.

SAM's POV

(Going back a bit)

Freddie just kissed me again! I have no idea what to think now. He's so cute.

"Why? Why did you do that?" I ask very calm and I'm confused. I mean he is supposed to love Carly and we said never to bring the kiss up ever again. I don't….. wow.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ambush you like that, but I was at a loss for words and when you said you wanted to talk about the kiss, my heart skipped a beat because that kiss is all I've been thinking about for the past few weeks…" Really? That's all he thought about. Our kiss. I can't believe it.

"…. and I didn't want to bring it up cause we said never to bring it up again, but then you haven't insulted me once since then and that got me to thinking maybe the kiss meant something to her too and I don't know I could be wrong, was I wrong? …." no of course not. God, the kiss has been all that I've thought about and I couldn't insult you because I think I might be falling for you.

"….. Cause I don't know what to think and if you're going to kill me can you please let me tell my mom she's crazy because …." he is so cute when he rambles, but he doesn't know when to shut up. I don't know how I'm going to respond to any of this so maybe I should just…..

"….she really is and…….." Enough, I just kiss him before I even think it through. Now this is the third time I've ended up lip locking with this boy. I pull away and look at him and smile.

"Does that answer your question?" I say. He's just standing there smiling back at me.

"Yea, I think it does," he answers glancing at the ground, "So where do we go from here, Sam?"

"Well, I don't know _dork_, no one is ever going to believe that you and I could be a thing." I say. I look at him and he's thinking. Me and Freddie a thing. I can't believe it myself.

"True, but hey you are Sam Puckett you specialize in breaking the rules and surprising people; and I don't care what anyone else thinks because…….. I think I'm falling for you, Sam." He's falling for me? Really. What about Carly?

"Wait Freddie, what about Carly? How are we going to tell her? She's my best friend," I say while thinking about the possible ways to tell her. And as if on que Carly walked through the door. She seemed slightly angry and shocked.

CARLY's POV

After I figured out that Freddie might like Sam and that's why they have been acting strange, I began going back upstairs . When I reached the top I was walking towards the studio door when I saw Freddie just move forward and KISS SAM! I hid beside the door, peeking in. I can't believe it! Freddie just ambushed Sam. Oh god Freddie you better pray Sam doesn't kill you. I see Freddie pull away from the kiss and they are just standing there. I see Sam mumble something, then Freddie begins rambling, I can't hear what he's saying; but I can tell he's rambling because he is pacing and talking with his arms. Freddie you're so stupid, you can't just kiss Sam and now you are rambling like an idiot. Why didn't you just come to me for advice. I could have told you better things to do if you wanted to see if Sam liked you. I mean I'm her best friend! No one knows her better than I do! Then suddenly all I see is Sam shutting Freddie up by kissing him back! I can't believe this! Why didn't they tell me that they liked each other. This is so weird, but then again it's cute too. My two friends that always talk about how much they hate each other, getting together. It's kind of ironic. I finally walk in because it seemed like things were calming down.

"Hey there Carly. Ummm… what's up?" Sam says. Is she seriously not going to tell me about this?! Why wouldn't she? I mean are her and Freddie together now? I am so sick of all these secrets!

"What's up?" I say some what harshly, "Don't even try and act all innocent! I mean I had started noticing you two were acting differently. I mean you two hardly talked and Sam! I haven't heard you call Freddie a geek or dork in a few weeks. I can't believe neither of you told me what was going on and I tried leaving you alone a few times, so you could work it out. And then Spencer told me that Freddie asked him for some lady advice and the pieces began clicking. Then I come up here and I totally see you guys kiss each other! First Freddie then Sam, so if this is some prank or joke it needs to end here. You guys are my best friends and you better not be toying with the other person's feelings because that hurtful and rude and……"

"Carly! Carly!" I finally hear Sam's shouting and stop talking. I breathe in a few times to try and cool down.

"Carly, I know Freddie and I have been acting weird lately and I didn't want to say anything to you because I was embarrassed and I tried to bury the feelings, but now we are kind of official," Sam says. Oh so they just had feeling for each other and now they finally told each other and they are together.

"Oh wow, you guys I'm sorry. I should not have jumped to conclusions like that."

"Hey no worries Carly. You were just being a good friend, worrying about us," Freddie said. Well on that hand.

"Well then, I'm so happy for you! I never thought I'd see the day. But you need to promise that if this relationship does not work out, that you guys won't make me choose." I say worriedly.

"No worries Carly," Sam said. She glanced over to Freddie and they smiled at each other. You know I don't think I am going to ever have to chose between them two, because from what I can tell they both have no intention of breaking up.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

**Okay, well they finally got together! Now there's one more chapter left to wrap this story up. **

**I'm very happy with this story and for it being my first one I think it came out good.**

**Peace**

**- J**


	6. Time

Time

---------------------------------------------------------

THREE WEEKS LATER

SAM'S POV

Wow, three weeks sure went by fast. I haven't been this happy since the day I met Carly and ham was created. Freddie and I are doing great. I never thought I could love that dork. Wait, LOVE?! Did I just think that? Really… I mean its only been three weeks….. I can't …. ummmm…. But I think I am….

Well everyone at school knows about me and Freddie. We got teased at first but when I beat a kid up for saying that I was dating a nerd, the teasing stopped. I mean yes Freddie is a nerd, but I am the only one that calls him that. Some of the preppy girls at our school giggle when they see me and Freddie together. Urggg they are so annoying.

"Hey you ready?" I see Carly come downstairs. Tonight is iCarly and I think it is about time that EVERYONE knew about me and Freddie. I'm not embarrassed , plus I want people to know now, we don't have to keep it a secret.

"Yup, lets do this," I say enthusiastically. We take the elevator upstairs and reach the studio.

"Guys come on only 20 seconds," Freddie announced. I grab my remote and get into place.

"Good Luck guys, it will be an awesome show," Freddie says.

"Well of course it will be," I respond cheerfully and flash Freddie a smile. Okay here we go. Time to tell the iCarly viewers about me and Freddie. I wonder what they will think, not that it will matter anyway. I'm happy and Freddie is and I'm not alone anymore. I don't think I ever really was. 10 seconds.

"Hey," Freddie calls over. I look at him and he walks over to me.

"I just wanted to let you know that these past three weeks have been great and I …..I …. I love you." That was it. Those three little words. Made my heart melt. Those three words brought clarity and sense and I knew I was the luckiest girl in the world. I look over at Carly. She is smiling uncontrollably. Oh right Sam answer back. Freddie is just standing there.

"Freddie…..I …. I think… I think I love you too… no I'm sure…. I love you, dork" I say. 5 seconds. He smiles his gorgeous smile and we kiss. I know now that no matter what. I will always have my best friend and the boy I love by my side. And the door is no longer closed, and I think I've just needed someone to open my eyes and my heart to all the love I have around me.

"5.…. 4.… 3.… 2.…" Here we go. "…1"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took me so long to update. This is the end. I like the story overall and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**J J**


End file.
